


A qayb sheeko yar 3

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 3

Rabbiga ah Ilaaha wax kaloo dheeraad ah . Ma adag tahay inaad ilaaliso afkiisa xidhay ? "Haweenku waxa ay ka xumaaday ayaa ku hadhay isaga ka danbeeya . Maxaa yeelay, isagaynu , nasiib daro si dhakhso ah , sababtoo ah labaduba waxay ahaayeen , nasiib darro , aan raalli labada xiri jiray cumaacumaha iyada wada . Sidan buu tuuray leh liishaan gadaal .  
"Oo igu soo noqda qof dhahaayo in aad tahay qoys sharaf leh . " Wuxuu u beddelay si iyada kulmaan . " Sidee Baratheon this keliya u adkaysateen kula ?" Wuxuu hoos u eegay iyada at . " Haddii aad dooneyso fiican , ayaan laga yaabaa fahmay lahaa , laakiin sidaas ..... No , waan ka xumahay , anigu ma dhali karo si ay u fahmaan . " Wuxuu rabay inuu dib mar kale u noqon , baltaana sida Brienne kuma filna . Maxaa regicide this fancied ? Waa in uu mar kale naftaada at Muraayadda door bidaan . Sidaas daraaddeed waxay isaga unceremoniously qabteen isaga oo timaha iyo isaga ma ahan oo keliya si tartiib ah dib u soo jiidayaa .  
" Haddii aad hal mar wax ku saabsan Renly , ka dibna noqon waxaan doonayo ..... "  
" Oh , aad sidaas mar hore la yiraahdo by isaga oo magaca hore , haa tahay ?" Brienne weeraray xitaa adag .  
Jamie inuu indhihiisa xiran yihiin in xanuunka . Mid ka mid ah lahaa in iyada la siiyo in . Kolkaasaa naag , waxay ahayd quruxsan xun . Digniin la'aan , ayuu indhihiisii furay iyo eegay iyada kuuguma soo .  
" Waxaad u baahan tahay oo aan ka xishoon in aad loogu talogalay . Ma dooran karaa kuwa idin jecel naftaada . "  
Waxaa jira aamusay labada u dhexeeya . Ninna kuma dhicin inuu , tarbiyada , inay joojiyaan waqtigan .  
Cracking A wuxuu iyaga gadaal ka dhigay iyaga yara Shukaansiga in . Waxay booday ku dhowaad kala fog iyo isku dayeen in ay u dhaqmaan sida caadiga ah sida xisaab uhelin suurto gal ah . Brienne ah difaaca qabtay iyada gacanta free weyn mid ka mid ah seefahooda at times oo dhan si ay u awoodaan inay sameeyaan waxa lagama maarmaan noqon lahaa .  
" Waa in aadan noqon hiyi kaca ku dheygagid at bartii .... dhicidda waxaa aad u badan si ay . " Jamie faqayaan iyada si . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxay yeeleen sidii haddii ay maqleen waxba .  
Ka dib waxa uu dareemay sida daa'in ah , laba nin oo soo baxay ee kayn . Markii ay arkeen ee regicide iyo saaxiibkiis , waxay ilahay waafijiyo joojiyay .  
"Waa hagaag , kuwaas oo aanu ku haysataa halkan? Haddii tani ma aha ee maanta gadood ka Kingslayer weyn .... " ayay dayday in ka badan at Brienne . " Waxaad la weheshado xitaa waxaa jira ! Waxa ay u badantahay in aad isku halleeyo dambe oo keliya ee kaynta , waxa ? Intee in aad qabto lagu dejinayo , regicide , si ay u isticmaalaan qof dumar ah oo sida waardiye ah ? " Waxay qososhay oo waxay yimaadeen a tallaabooyin dhawr dhow . Taas oo ahayd in ay la yimaadaan xawaaraha cajiib ah iyada oo seef calaamada of Brienne .  
" Oho , mid yar doonaan malaha Kämpfchen ah ?" Waxay maqashay in aan Smile at Brienne iyo mar horeba la yaabay dhawr hab oo impalement gaabis ah marka Jamie gudaha u galay inta u dhaxaysa .  
" Maalin Good , marwooyin ! Waxaan ahay sidaas ku faraxsanahay inaan kula kulmo , sababta oo ah eey dhedig this runtii leeyahay ma yara Westeros wada . " Brienne u maleeyay inuu misheard . Maxaa ahaa ayuu halkaas ku samaynayaan ? "Waxaan noqon lahaa wax badan in ay iigu geeynaysaa ahaa boqorkii ama waxa hadda halkan xukumaa oo kaliya sidaas darteed waajib ku , iyo waxa handsomely ayaa kuu abaalgudi doona . " Waxa uu u maleeyay weli inay isku dayaan inay daymada , laakiin halkii uu halkaas tagay . Labada nin Condi at .


End file.
